El diario de nuestra princesa
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Ella siempre parecía estar bien. Todo el tiempo sonreía, reía y bromeaba, parecía una vida perfecta con un novio perfecto y un futuro que cualquiera desearía. Jamás notamos que sus ojos parecían vacios, sus sonrisas forzadas y palabras vacías, no podíamos verlo o tal vez no queríamos hacerlo. Un pequeño libro, aparentemente inocente esconde tras sus ojas la verdad que desconocíamos
1. Chapter 1

**El diario de nuestra princesa**

Capítulo 1: Un diario?

Tras una sonrisa bien ensayada, risas vacías y maquillaje abundante, una chica de 18 años, largo cabello dorado y figura única se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias en compañía de sus mejores amigas.

-"Serena, debes estar tan feliz. No puedo creer que finalmente cumplas tu sueño." Comentó Lita con emoción y Serena simplemente empezó a reír.

-"Lo dudabas? Los sueños siempre se hacen realidad." las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas enterneciendo a sus crédulas guardianas.

Sin embargo las lágrimas en su rostro no eran lágrimas de felicidad, como ellas creían. Su maquillaje alegre lograba ocultar hábilmente su ojeras por las numerosas noches sin sueño que había pasado, su sonrisa falsa con labial engañaba a todos los espectadores con su belleza, la sonrisa de esa diosa era su mejor herramienta para el engaño. Con una sonrisa tan bella cualquiera pensaría que las lágrimas se debían a la profunda felicidad; sin embargo las apariencias engañan, sus ojos eran los únicos incapaces de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Los ojos que alguna vez desbordaban esperanza, pureza y amor, ahora eran opacos y llenos de tristeza silenciosa. La chica feliz y descuidada que aparentaba ser había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, y ahora ella, cansada y triste se entregaba a su futuro sin resistir de la misma forma que el ganado va con diligencia al matadero con la diferencia de que ella sabía lo que ocurriría.

-"Serena, Darien ya llegó con su auto."

El pánico inundó la mirada de la rubia, sus amigas sonrieron con cariño, pensando en ayudar a la preocupada novia que no había terminado de empacar sus pertenencias para guardar en el ático.

-"Serena tonta, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto."

-"Pero, chicas…"

-"No te preocupes." La rubia finalmente asintió con una sonrisa.

-"La caja de la esquina es para botar, la de al lado es para donar." Empezó a murmurar indicaciones que la peli azul del grupo anotaría hábilmente en un block de notas antes de irse, dejando a sus mejores amigas en su habitación para abrazar a su novio y entrar a su costoso carro rojo que solo un médico con una gran herencia podría comprar.

-"Tiene tanta suerte." Murmuraron las chicas tras un suspiro.

Para ellas, Serena iría a unas vacaciones de ensueño en una isla del pacifico con su perfecto novio, tendrían cenas románticas en la playa y regresaría al mes siguiente para vivir una vida perfecta en el apartamento de Darien. Se convertirían en la pareja perfecta y un año después, en el cumpleaños numero 19 de la chica se casarían, todo era una serie de eventos perfectamente planificada que desencadenarían el nacimiento de Rini y una bella utopía que ambos gobernarían.

Pobres ignorantes, tan profundas en aquella utopía que les fue revelada que son incapaces de cuestionarse. Estaban tan concentradas hablando de la "feliz" pareja que ignoraron la aparición que un flash de energía que hizo levitar un caja y un libro de medicina. No pasó mucho hasta que Rei detectó la energía y volteó para ver aquellos objetos suspendidos en el aire.

-"El cristal de plata." Murmuró observando aquellos objetos cayendo al piso

Las chicas terminaron de empacar todo en cajas, lo único que faltaba era una pequeña caja en la esquina de la habitación, que estaba destinada al bote de basura, sin embargo como todas buenas amigas las chicas revisaron el contenido de la caja.

Un libro grueso de medicina que no parecían pertenecer a Serena, muy posiblemente era de Darien, un oso de peluche rosado de llavero, un álbum de fotos y cd de la banda una banda muy conocida por ellas, además de una fotografía enmarcada de cierto cantante famoso rodeada de corazones.

-"Seiya." Murmuró Rei completamente aturdida.

-"Tal vez Serena colocó esto aquí por error, no les parece?" Ofreció Lita.

-"Debe ser, además este libro de texto en particular es muy costoso, dudo mucho que desee botarlos." Dijo Amy, visiblemente convencida mientras levantaba un libro para ver algo que detuvo su corazón, el libro tenía un gran agujero en su interior en el cual se encontraba un libro negro que tenía un "Diario de Serena, amarguras de una princesa." escrito con la inconfundible letra de Serena.

-"Conociendo a Serena seguro está exagerando. Estoy segura de que lo escribió algún día difícil." Susurró Rei.

-"Supongo que solo podemos estar seguras si leemos la última página." Murmuró con nerviosismo Amy para abrir la última página sin dejar de temblar, la leyó en silencio en para empezar a temblar. "¿Qué hemos hecho?"

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro normalmente calmado de sailor mercury convirtiéndose en un fuerte llanto, el cuaderno cayó al piso y las demás pudieron leer su contenido.

 _3 de julio_

 _Querido diario_

 _El día de hoy dejaré de escribir en tu interior, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien lea tus hojas, si quiero seguir con mi engaño deberás irte para siempre como mis sueños._

 _Tus hojas serán pisoteadas, sin compañía tendrás la dicha de poder llorar en silencio, lamentarte con el viento, y finalmente con el tiempo desaparecerás por completo de este mundo cruel. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, envidio tu suerte._

 _El dolor de estar rodeada de multitudes y obligarme a sonreír es insoportable, la sensación de que algo me ha robado mis sueños y felicidad es desgarradora. Soy un alma en pena cuya libertad fue robada por un destino sombrío, enjaulada sonriendo a sus visitantes mientras mi carcelero me hace desear tu destino, querido amigo. No dejo de repetirme el día a día que debo resistir por ella, aquella pequeña chica de cabellos rosados, la única alegría que mi destino me asegura y la razón por la que acepté mi condena._

 _Todos piensan que mi más grande deseo es casarme con él, cuando en realidad lo que más añoro es ser rescatada del destino que me unió a él, mi prometido. Nadie lo sabe, solo tus páginas que he manchado con mis lágrimas desde que él me quitó mi inocencia._

 _Tal vez seas el único que sepa cual fue la última vez que sonreí con honestidad, la última vez que reí con alegría o el momento en el que mi alma me fue arrebatada por el destino. Nadie parece notar mi acto o si lo hacen posiblemente sea que no importarles que no sea feliz._

 _Mi sacrificio lo hago por ella y por mis amigas, ahora que te vas tendré que repetírmelo día y noche para no sucumbir ante el dolor. Soy un sacrificio menor por la felicidad de aquellos realmente importantes para mí._

" _Te amo Darien", no importa cuántas veces lo repita aun no puedo convencerme a mí misma._

 _Sé cómo será mi vida después de este día, me convertiré en un ama de llaves que no saldrá de la casa de su "tierno" y celoso prometido, obedeceré en silencio sus decisiones, me exhibirá a sus amigos como su bella joya, me limitaré a sonreír y satisfacer sus caprichos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se enoje después de una dura jornada de trabajo. No entiendo como pude desear algo semejante cuando era menor, sin embargo es parte de mi destino ahora. Mi vida posiblemente jamás fue mía, siempre fue para otros, me convertiré en su trofeo, su orgullo y felicidad. Nuevamente me siento como su esclava, sin libertad, sin sueños y solo siguiendo sus órdenes._

 _Espero no romper y empezar a llorar cuando llegue por mí, tal vez deba preguntar a las chicas si me acompañan. Con ellas mi lado seré capaz de contener mi llanto, de eso estoy segura, ellas son la razón por la que lo hago. Mantendré mi mejor sonrisa mañana, ocultaré mis ojeras con maquillaje y pondré algo de color en mi cada vez más pálido y enfermizo rostro. Las engañaré al igual que he hecho desde los 14, de eso estoy segura y así entregaré lo que queda de mi alma al diablo cuando abrace a mi "príncipe azul" al día siguiente._

 _Te voy a extrañar querido amigo, has sido mi único confidente en este suplicio llamado vida, al único al que mis secretos he confiado sin temor a ser juzgada por mis defectos y pecados. Puede que no estés vivo pero siempre estuviste a mi lado en mis peores momentos._

 _Gracias, querido amigo._

Después del llanto y el horror al descubrir los sentimientos de su adorada princesa, tenían algo claro en sus mentes. Averiguarían lo que sucedió con su princesa.

Trasladaron la caja con lo que parecían ser recuerdos que Serena parecía desear olvidar y se despidieron de los padres de Serena. Finalmente, al llegar al templo Hikawa empezaron a discutir con el diario en el centro.

-"¿Qué discuten?" Preguntó Luna mientras entraba a la habitación en compañía de Artemis.

-"Encontramos el diario de Serena y leímos lo que escribió ayer." Confesó Amy con timidez ganando una mirada de reproche de Luna. "Estamos preocupadas, Serena tiene pensamientos suicidas."

-"Estás hablando de Serena, nuestra princesa es alegre y optimista, no una suicida." Aseguró la gata negra.

-"Mantendré mi mejor sonrisa mañana, ocultaré mis ojeras con maquillaje y pondré algo de color en mi cada vez más pálido y enfermizo rostro. Las engañaré al igual que he hecho desde los 14, de eso estoy segura y así entregaré lo que queda de mi alma al diablo cuando abrace a mi "príncipe azul" al día siguiente." Leyó Mina con una mueca haciendo que la Luna entrara en estado de shock, mientras Artemis como caballero que es intenta calmar a su novia.

-"Un minuto, eso significa que algo sucedió cuando tenía 14 años."

-"¿El diario puede decirnos algo?"

-"Le dije que empezara a escribir ahí después de la batalla contra Black moon." Murmuró Luna como respuesta.

-"Eso significa que todo está en el diario." Concluyó Lita y los demás asintieron mientras veían el pequeño cuaderno frente a ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Darién hizo qué?

Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido, hace solo unas horas pensábamos que Serena vivía su sueño y ahora nos damos cuenta de que todo es falso.

Ella es como nuestra hermana por qué nunca nos dijo?

Sin embargo, ahora tenemos en nuestras manos un pequeño libro con hojas desgastadas en las cual ella, nuestra mejor amiga y princesa plasma su vida.

-"Yo lo leeré." Me ofrecí mientras tomaba el pequeño libro en mis manos y empecé a leer los pensamientos de mi amiga.

Fue algo gracioso, podía sentir su alegría y entusiasmo en sus primeras páginas, esa era la Serena que conocí.

 _Amy Mizuno es muy amable e inteligente. Vive en un gran apartamento con madre, su madre es una doctora y su padre un artista. Su tipo de sangre es A, cumple años el 10 de septiembre, su comida favorita es el sándwich porque puede comerlo mientras lee. Me ayuda a estudiar y me recuerda mis deberes, a veces se olvida de disfrutar la vida pero afortunadamente siempre estoy a su lado y le recuerdo que puede divertirse. He escuchado a los chicos del instituto decir que Amy es una chica genio asocial y me preguntan la razón por la que paso tiempo con ella… son idiotas, sé por la forma en que todos la evitaban que no tiene muchos amigos y no está acostumbrada a relajarse, ella no tiene la culpa de que todos sean unos envidiosos._

 _Ellas son como las hermanas sobreprotectoras que nunca tuve, somos muy unidas, ellas parecen saber todo sobre mí y a veces asusta la facilidad con la que pueden leer mi mente, pero debo admitir que yo puedo hacer lo mismo con ellas._

Me sentí orgullosa de la forma en que Serena piensa sobre mí y lo mucho que me conoce, yo jamás le dije mucho sobre mi vida pero aún así se las ingenió para escribir algo como eso y el hecho de que piense en mi como una de sus hermanas me honra.

Nos conocemos y entendemos como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida.

No creo que ella haya podido ocultar algo tan malo, ella misma admite que nosotras la conocemos a la perfección.

Leí con calma las siguientes páginas: febrero 18, febrero 26 y finalmente llegué al 16 de marzo.

La página tenía un estilo de letra diferente, algo arrugada y con manchas, sin embargo no me importó mucho, pensé que ella comió mientras escribía.

Darien, llevó a Serena a una fiesta universitaria y Serena está disgustada. Es extraño, jamás nos dijo haber estado en un evento como ese. Se emborrachó, Darien tomó algunas copas de más, nunca pensé que él fuera a hacer algo parecido en compañía de Serena. Sencillamente no es correcto.

Fue entonces que me paralicé al llegar al siguiente párrafo.

" _Eres mía y solamente mía. Voy a hacerte mi mujer hoy y nadie podrá decir lo contrario." Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Tenía miedo. Darien me quitó mi ropa y me recostó contra la pared para empezar a besarme de una forma extraña mientras apretaba mis senos con fuerza. "Serena, me amas?"_

Cubrí mi boca, leí esa parte una, dos y tres veces, con el mismo horror, con esperanza de que hubiera sido mi imaginación. No era mi imaginación, es verdad.

 _¿Cómo podía decirle que no lo amaba? Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, siempre fui la que intentó fortalecer nuestra relación, llore por él y he hecho todo por él. "Te amo."_

" _Entonces demuéstramelo, quiero pasar al siguiente paso de la relación. Soy un chico de 21 años y tengo mis necesidades, si no puedes cumplirlas tendré que buscarme a otra que las cumpla. Yo no quiero buscarme a otra ¿Quieres que lo haga, amor?"_

No podía dejar de temblar, no podía hablar y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. No podía leer en voz alta algo tan atroz como eso.

Nosotras siempre confiamos en Darien, lo dejamos estar al lado de nuestra luz, nuestro bello ángel y princesa, y él…

Ese maldito bastardo se aprovecha de su inocencia de esa forma.

Ella tenía 14 años y él tenía 21, una niña que apenas está descubriendo el mundo y una adulto, eso jamás debió suceder.

Ella, mi princesa fue manipulada y violada por ese desgraciado.

Y la razón por la cual jamás lo contó fue:

 _No puedo decirle a ella o a las chicas por temor a que me regañen. Tengo solo 14 años, me van a decir que soy una irresponsable y quien sabe que más, sobre todo por quejarme a espaldas de Darien. No quiero que Darien me vea como a una inmadura y se busque a otra._

¿Cómo pudo pensar que nosotras haríamos algo parecido?

Esta Serena, es una chica completamente asustada, temerosa del rechazo por algo de lo cual se sentía culpable.

Con miedo a que ese malnacido la deje y la reemplace.

No puedo soportarlo, me siento tan impotente frente a esto. Nosotras simplemente dejamos que se aprovecharan de nuestra mejor amiga y no hicimos nada para evitarlo.

-"Amy?" Sentí a las chicas intentando hacerme reaccionar.

-"No voy a leerlo en voz alta." Declaré extendiendo el diario a Mina.

Una por una leyó lo que había escrito en el diario, una por una rompió al final del texto y muy pronto el cuaderno quedó en la mitad de nosotras.

Llantos, gritos, amenazas de muerte y horror, nadie había podido permanecer sumiso después de haber leído esas páginas

Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta del gran error que habíamos cometido.

Un hombre que haga eso no puede ser precisamente un príncipe azul.

Y Serena, soportó todo eso en silencio.

Con intriga y masoquismo, levanté nuevamente el libro y leí en voz baja al notar

 _Desde ese día no he dormido bien_

 _Y lo más preocupante de todo es que me molesta que me toque mi novio, huyo de mi novio como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa._

 _No soy capaz de concentrarme en nada, no quiero comer tanto como antes en realidad no he comido en dos días._

Una depresión, está deprimida y asustada, y lo peor de todo es que jamás lo noté.

Siempre supe que sus notas estaban sufriendo, ese ha sido uno de sus peores periodos académicos, pensé que era por falta de esfuerzo, pero después de leer esto puedo ver que es más que obvio lo equivocada que estaba.

Manipulada, violada y presionada por su novio.

 _Me siento tan rota, triste, vacía e inútil. No sé qué hacer._

 _¿Siempre había sido así y apenas lo noté?_

No hay ni una pizca de la Serena alegre y torpe que conocí, solo una Serena deprimida, asustada que escondió su dolor detrás de sus hermosas sonrisas angelicales.

El hecho de que en conjunto la siguiéramos tratando de la forma usual, señalando sus errores sin compasión también tuvo su impacto.

¿Tan malas amigas somos?

Le fallamos, jamás notamos su dolor, y al ver su sonrisa simplemente dábamos por sentado su felicidad.

¿Qué más nos oculta?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: No era nuestra intención

No puedo creerlo. Darién, el hombre más guapo que alguna vez fue mi primer amor, terminó siendo un patán que se aprovechó de la inocencia de nuestra princesa, nuestro ángel.

Tantas veces llegué a sentir envidia por mi amiga por su relación perfecta con el novio perfecto. No puedo creer lo equivocada que estuve.

No pude protegerla a ella, la inocente y amorosa princesa que me salvó de mi soledad, mi amiga más valiosa. Soy un fracaso como sailor y como amiga. Yo simplemente la dejé en las manos de un completo idiota y me atreví a suponer que eran la pareja ideal.

Me dejé engañar por su sonrisa.

 _Soy un desastre. No soy buena en nada, mi única habilidad es tropezar con la gente y llorar_.

No eres una inútil, no puedes pensar en ello.

 _Hoy cuando tropecé con Rei, como era de esperarse se burló de mi calificación pero dijo algo que me sorprendió. "Bueno, tal vez es imposible para ti sacar una buena calificación. Veo que a ti no se te da el estudio, pero no te preocupes Serena, porque tienes muchas cualidades."_

 _¿Cómo puede decir eso? Ella me conoce muy bien como para decir eso. Tal vez dijo eso porque soy su princesa o algo así. Mi única cualidad es… comer, supongo, y eso que últimamente no lo he hecho muy bien._

Yo jamás pretendía burlarme de ti, no debí haber bromeado con eso en ese momento, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir así. Debí en ese momento haber resaltado todas tus cualidades.

Eres hermosa, amable, compasiva, decidida, valiente, altruista y muchas cosas más. Básicamente eres un ángel o diosa encarnada en la tierra para hacer cosas maravillosas. Para mí lo eres todo en esta vida, mi primera amiga, mi confidente, la princesa que debo proteger, mi razón de ser sailor.

Jamás deberías sentirte de esa forma y si lo digo no es porque simplemente eres nuestra princesa, es porque eres como una hermana para mí, eres demasiado importante para mí.

 _Rei tiene muchos sueños y cualidades, me da algo de lastima pensar en ella y en las demás chicas. No puedo entenderlas. Ellas son básicamente unas diosas o algo parecido, tal vez continúan conmigo porque las hago reír o porque también soy su princesa. Ellas no deberían sacrificar sus vidas por alguien como yo, ellas tienen sueños y cualidades, yo no tengo nada de eso._

Por el amor de dios, ¿Ella realmente cree esa estupidez? ¿Se cree tan poca cosa como para pensar que estamos con ella por simple deber o porque nos parece graciosa?

No es justo, sencillamente no es justo.

Ella es nuestra diosa, nuestra salvadora, nuestro ángel, hermana y amiga.

Ella fue mi primera amiga, la primera persona que jamás me trató como un fenómeno ni me juzgó.

Ella es la persona que me calma cada vez que rompo a llorar, la persona que más me entiende y aun así piensa esa clase de cosas.

 _Selene, si algo como esto vuelve a suceder, por favor que me pase a mí, no a ellas. Te lo suplico, escucha mi ruego._

No puedo creer lo mucho que se preocupa por nosotras, ella incluso pensó en arriesgar su vida por mí, aun creyendo que nosotras estamos con ella por simple obligación.

Es en momentos como este que no puedo dejar de impresionarme por su amor y desinterés, ella es el ser más puro que conozco, de eso no hay duda. Es por eso que elegí protegerla con mi vida.

Nos ve como diosas solo por nuestros talentos, pero la realidad es que ella es la diosa, nuestra diosa.

Solo hay una cosa que me hace sentir dudosa.

-"¿Es mi culpa?" Pregunté en voz baja, ganando toda la atención de la habitación. "Yo siempre la insulto, lo hacía simplemente porque me gustaba molestarla, nunca pensé que realmente creyera lo que le decía".

-"Y yo lo único que hago es regañarla." Murmuró Luna.

-"No es su culpa." Afirmó con seguridad Amy haciéndonos verla, sus ojos se veían tan fríos como un par de cubos de hielo. Un aura fría, visiblemente peligrosa. "Ella está deprimida, muy deprimida. Es una niña asustada, sola y temerosa hundida en sus propias inseguridades. Lo único de lo que somos culpables es de no haberlo notado."

Fue entonces que entendí lo que estaba ocurriendo, nuevamente comprendí quien era el culpable de todo. Ese bastardo disfrazado de príncipe es el causante de todo.

Serena era muy joven y cauta, el desgraciado se aprovechó de ella y la dejó así. Él la destrozó, la convirtió en aquella chica deprimida, asustada, indecisa e insegura.

Fueron su miedo e inseguridad lo que la detuvieron de buscar ayuda.

-"Ese bastardo debe morir." Mi inteligente conclusión parecía ser apoyada por mis silenciosas e igualmente culpables amigas, cada una con su respectiva aura asesina y melancólica.

Amy siguió leyendo, Darién se revindicó en este capítulo a los ojos de nuestra princesa. Lo único que sé es que un patán no cambia tan rápido, esto fue solo un acto para mantener el corazón de mi princesa, un simple y cruel engaño.

Fue entonces que llegó al cumpleaños de Serena, cuando la hicimos sentirse incluso más miserable de lo que era y descubrí que el zopenco realmente había olvidado el cumpleaños de Serena. Si Serena fue capaz de escribir al inicio del diario su cumpleaños su fecha de cumpleaños, es evidente que también debió haber escuchado la fecha del cumpleaños de Serena en algún momento.

El desgraciado se merecía mucho más que esa tonta cachetada que Serena le dio.

 _Me tragué el orgullo por Rini, no puedo fallarle por tonterías como esta después de todo, además hay una utopía que depende de nuestra unión. No puedo fallarle a las chicas y a Rini por mi falta de madurez._

¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? No deberías tragarte el orgullo con tanta facilidad, es él quien debe hacerlo, no perdones tan rápido a la gente.

Él llega a tu vida, se aprovecha de tu inocencia… te ha violado, hace como si nada mientras tú sufres y tiene el descaro de olvidarse de tu cumpleaños.

Si por lo menos yo hubiera sabido que él realmente había olvidado tu cumpleaños, le hubiera dado un buen par de golpes.

Él no ama a Serena, posiblemente jamás lo hizo.

Deja de ser tan altruista, preocúpate por ti misma.

Aunque por mucho que lo odie, está en lo correcto, si no están juntos Rini no nacerá.

Por favor, por lo que más quieran, díganme que no sigue con Darién solo por esa razón.

Y ese bastardo volvió a aprovecharse de ella.

 _Soy afortunada al tener un hombre como él, debería madurar de una vez por todas y dejar de quejarme tanto. Es mi príncipe azul._

Serena tonta, cómo te atreves a pensar que todo es tu culpa.

 _Si llego a recibir otro regaño de esa gata o las chicas sobre lo mal princesa que soy, seguramente empezaré a llorar frente a ellas._

-"Maldita sea, no era nuestra intención hacerla sentir así."

Grité sin poder dejar de temblar y esta vez Amy no dijo nada.

Indignación, dolor, ira, remordimiento.

Lo lamento, Serena.

Jamás debiste haberte hecho sentido así, debí haberlo notado, debí haberte consolado, sin embargo te fallé por completo. No era mi intención, no era nuestra intención.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Ese miserable debe morir

No puedo creer cuando le hemos fallado a Serena, mi primera amiga quien se acercó a mí sin miedo por mi aspecto. La dejamos con un bastardo que abusó de su gran bondad e inocencia, un bastardo que superaba a mi último novio.

Amy empezó a temblar descontroladamente y soltó el diario, su mirada asesina, fría y distante con abundantes lágrimas, jamás había visto así a mi compañera peli azul.

Nada de lo que había leído hasta el momento había causado una reacción más fuerte que la que había causado la cruel violación de nuestra princesa, por ello me limité a ver aquel libro con algo de temor, sabía que lo que había escrito en esa hoja debía ser terrible.

Sin embargo saqué todo mi valor de Sailor Júpiter para levantarlo y leer, lo último que había escuchado fue que Rini había regresado al pasado. La página actual tenía la tinta ligeramente corrida en algunos lugares y podía ver un par de gotas oscuras…

 _Hoy me negué a tener sexo con él, no sé si era porque estaba borracho o lo que fuera, pero él me golpeó..._

" _Maldita perra, eres mi mujer y debes hacer lo que yo digo. Eres mi puta. Si yo quiero sexo sin duda alguna lo tendré ahora que se fue Rini ¿Entiendes?"_

Él se atrevió a golpearla. Darien golpeó a Serena, la golpeó por defenderse y tener el coraje para decirle lo que pensaba.

La golpeó a ella, mi amiga, la princesa que juré proteger…

Ese bastardo va a morir

¡LO VOY A ASESINAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

 _Sus palabras aun retumban en mi mente, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la ira en sus palabras. No sé cómo describirlo, se sentía dominante, fría y fuerte, me sentí doblegada, completamente aterrorizada._

 _Fue como si me hubiera convertido en un conejo mientras él, se transformaba en un lobo, un grande y muy fuerte lobo con colmillos afilados. Indefensa y paralizada, reuní toda mi fuerza para hablar después de sentir el primer golpe, fue en mi nariz, lo sé porque fue desde ese momento que la sangre cubrió mi rostro._

Mi adorada princesa, mi dulce e inocente ángel completamente sola con un demonio como ese, deseé estar ahí, poder golpearlo, lanzarle mis mejores ataques de sailor por atreverse a tocarla. Ella es una princesa, frágil e indefensa, incapaz de hacer algo contra una bestia como esa, nadie debería poder hacerle daño, nadie.

 _Intenté decirle que me dolía pero no me escuchó, él solo me golpeó algunas veces y luego me tomó de las muñecas y tuvo sexo conmigo contra la pared. Dejó mi cuerpo hecho un desastre, tengo moretones en mi cuerpo, mis muñecas tienen marcas del agarre de sus manos, moretones en mi espalda de cómo me empujó contra la pared._

 _Cuando terminó me disculpé por lo que haberme portado de esa forma y que me tenía que ir porque mis padres movieron mi toque de queda por mis calificaciones. Él simplemente me dijo que no me preocupara, él comprendía que aún era muy inmadura y se disculpaba por el golpe. Me transformé en Eternal Sailor Moon y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, finalmente noté la sangre en mis muslos al salir de mi transformación._

¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan cruel?

¿Cómo alguien puede disfrutar del sufrimiento de un ángel?

¿Por qué no estuve a su lado?

Se trata de Serena, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana pequeña, mi única familia. Me convertí en una Sailor por ella y juré que la protegería con mi vida, esto jamás debió suceder.

¡Maldita sea!

Voy a buscar a ese bastardo, lo castraré con un cuchillo de cocina y lo haré sufrir lenta y dolorosamente hasta matarlo.

 _Por más que he intentado convencerme que es algo normal en una relación, no puedo. Me golpeó y estoy cubierta de moretones y sangre._

 _Me asusto cuando pienso en él, tengo miedo de hacerlo enojar de nuevo, me estremezco cuando recuerdo su voz diciendo a mi oído que soy suya._

 _No puedo dejar de llorar, desde que llegué no he dejado de hacerlo._

 _Miedo, dolor, terror, tristeza y pánico, no puedo decidirme por lo que siento. Simplemente tiemblo y lloro al mismo tiempo como una estúpida, cada vez que pienso en él. Por más que intento sacarme estos sentimientos del corazón, no puedo hacerlo, incluso me aterra ver su fotografía en mi habitación._

Mi princesa, a sus 15 años pasó por una atrocidad semejante, completamente sola sin nadie para consolarla, ella estaba tan aterrada y rota que parece imposible. No puedo creerlo, mi mente no puede procesar esa cruel escena, el hecho de que un hombre pueda ser tan repugnante. Darién Chiba es el ser más despreciable del mundo. Él es el único capaz de hacer llorar de tal forma a un ángel y engañarnos de forma tan descarada.

Maldito Chiba, aparentaste ser el hombre perfecto, nos engañaste. Llegaste a su corazón y te aprovechaste de ella. Alguien como tú no puede vivir. Te prometo que sentirás el dolor por el cual hizo pasar a mi princesa.

No pude evitar congelarme al notar que yo jamás había escuchado de un evento como ese, mi corazón se detuvo y sentí nauseas.

¿Y si esto ocurrió más de una vez? Serena jamás no nos dijo nada similar, jamás nos confió nada por temor.

Sus ojos, sin que nos diéramos cuenta perdieron todo su brillo, comparándola con la misma chica que conocí, los ojos de mi princesa de ahora 18 años son completamente vacíos, sus sonrisas vacías…

Por alguna razón esa escena empezó a reproducirse en mi mente, una y otra vez. Podía escuchar sus gritos en mi mente y verlo a él golpeándola una y otra vez como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo. Esas manchas rojizas en las hojas eran su sangre, la sangre de mi princesa asustada e indefensa.

Sentí náuseas. Terminé corriendo al baño tan rápido como pude y vacié el contenido de mi estómago sin dejar de temblar. No podía dejar de ver ese horrendo momento y culparme por no haber estado a su lado. Limpié mi boca y me miré al espejo, completamente pálida y con ojos rojos. Cuando salí del baño, Rei me empujó para encerrarse en el baño y seguir mi ejemplo. No la culpo, el error que cometimos fue terrible.

Fuimos guardianas negligentes, dejamos que alguien se atreviera a herirla de una forma brutal, con solo imaginarme a mi princesa en ese estado tan deplorable, me doy cuenta de lo pésima persona que soy.

Ella no confió en nosotras, no nos dijo porque pensó que íbamos a decirle quien sabe qué. Todo es nuestra culpa y sobretodo culpa de ese miserable.

¿Por qué le permitimos siquiera pensar en entrar a su vida?

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que revivir tantas veces?

Caminé nuevamente hasta la habitación de Rei, Amy miraba hacia la pared con la mirada perdida mientras lloraba silenciosamente, por su parte Mina abrazaba el diario de mi princesa y lloraba en silencio, los gatos habían salido del lugar, sin embargo podía escuchar el llanto de Luna y a Artemis consolándola.

-"Envié un mensaje a Setsuna, no creo que tarden en llegar." Murmuró Amy sin verme y yo simplemente asentí. Por primera vez la un celular en sus manos y la forma en que lo apretaba con fuerza, lo va a romper en cualquier momento.

-"Voy a la cocina." Salí sin recibir respuestas, debía despejar mi mente y sacar la imagen de Serena de mi cabeza.

Cuando tomé la harina me di cuenta de que mis manos no dejaban de temblar, el horrendo rostro de ese bastardo vino a mi mente generando en un ataque de ira. Arrojé la bolsa al suelo ocasionando su explosión y me dirigí al bosque del templo. Empecé a golpear el arbol más cercano imaginando el rostro del maldito Chiba hasta derrumbar el arbol y grité a todo pulmón cada insulto que conocía antes de derrumbarme en el piso y llorar nuevamente.

Serena, te he fallado.


	5. Nota de autora

Nota de autora:

Ha llegado a mis oídos el hecho de que algunas de mis historias de fanfiction han sido plagiadas por usuarios en otros sitios, tal y como es el caso del usuario de nombre "Queen", Larissa_Fenix, en la plataforma de Wattpad. En los 6 años que llevo escribiendo fanfics jamás me había sentido tan desilusionada. Los fanfics son un mundo creado por los fanáticos para hundirse en un mundo de fantasía donde pueden seguir o alterar las aventuras de sus personajes favoritos, un mundo nacido de la creatividad de los fanáticos.

Me decepciona enormemente el hecho de que algunos lectores sean capaces de robar ideas de escritores como yo, sin tener la decencia de preguntar al escritor o siquiera agregar créditos al autor real del fanfic. Solamente para regocijarse en los créditos de los lectores que tienen por una historia que ni siquiera crearon. Una historia que no salió de sus cabezas y por la cual no han tenido que pasar horas en el computador, leyendo y corrigiendo. Llorando cada vez que han perdido capítulos o información valiosa por culpa de fallas técnicas.

Por este medio hago un llamado a que me ayuden a reportar a cualquier persona que esté publicando mis historias por algún sitio que desconozco. También sé que no son todos ustedes los que están cometiendo este delito llamado plagio, simplemente sentí que era mi deber avisar y pedir ayuda por este medio.

Lamento haber levantado esperanzas en los lectores que pensaron que esta era una actualización, sé lo mucho de que deben odiar que esto ocurra (porque yo también lo odio), pero es necesario. No se preocupen por otras interrupciones de este tipo, porque cualquier otra nota la haré sobre esta e igualmente no creo que vuelva a hacer un aviso de este tipo.

Ahora veamos qué opina Sailor Moon de este tema.

* * *

"¿Cómo se atreven a robar las ideas de los pensadores? El plagio es un delito grave que no estoy dispuesta a permitir. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna".

"El plagio es un delito grave, pueden llegar a ser demandados si lo cometen".

* * *

 **Doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos al usuario anónimo Sere, quien me avisó por medio de un comentario la situación.**

 **También agradezco a mi nueva beta Missstalker28, también conocida como Denisoo 18 en la plataforma de wattpad, quien en estos momentos está actuando como intermediario mientras creo un usuario en la plataforma Wattpad para dar la oportunidad a los usuarios de la plataforma de continuar leyendo mis historias.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: El deber

"Reunión de emergencia, en el templo Hikawa, es sobre Serena." Ese fue el mensaje que recibimos, lo que se suponía sería un viaje al teatro se convirtió en una reunión improvista. Es extraño, se supone que no debe estar sucediendo nada malo en estos momentos, sin embargo actuamos con rapidez. Haruka cambió el destino a toda velocidad, no por primera vez compadecí a Michiru por tener que soportar diariamente estos hábitos nada seguros de conducción y Hotaru se aferró a mi brazo.

El recorrido no fue largo, tan solo unos 20 minutos de viaje. El templo lucía diferente de lo normal, no se escuchaban voces, el aire se sentía pesado como si se tratase de una tragedia, parecía un lugar abandonado. Una gran nube parecía cubrir la luz del cielo, una gran tormenta se acerca.

-"Están adentro." Dijo Artemis apareciendo de la nada, ese tono de voz que usó era difícil de leer. Nosotras seguimos al gato blanco al interior de la casa de la sacerdotisa del grupo, intentamos ignorar a Luna llorando en el pasillo y finalmente llegamos a lo que debía ser la habitación de Rei.

Las Sailors Inners estaba ahí, sentadas en diferentes partes de la habitación en silencio, cada una de ellas parecía haber sido destruida. Habían estado llorando por algún motivo, lo único que destacaba en el lugar era un libro cerrado en la mitad de la habitación con un nombre peculiar, _"Diario de Serena,_ _princesa agonizante_ _"._

-"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Somos unas imbéciles, ella nos engañó". Esos fueron algunos de sus murmullos.

-"Intenten leer hasta abril 23". Habló la sailor del hielo sin dignarse a mirarnos, tomé el libro y cuando iba a empezar a leer en voz alta su contenido fui detenida. "No te atrevas a leer esas palabras en voz alta".

 _No me gusta estar a su lado pero no lo puedo dejar. Las chicas me asesinarían por destruir la utopía que nos espera._

 _Longevidad, paz, armonía, riqueza y salud ¿Quién soy yo para destruir algo como eso? Además está Rini, esa tierna niña de cabello rosado que tanto adoro. No quiero que desaparezca por mi egoísmo sin embargo es triste darme cuenta que no soy feliz en ese futuro._

Es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa. La pequeña dama jamás debió cruzar las puertas del tiempo, la princesa no estaba destinada a conocer el futuro.

 _Quiero gritar, pero no puedo por temor a despertar a todos. Quiero decirle a alguien, pero sé que no me ayudará en nada, tengo miedo de que si le digo a las chicas me digan lo mismo que ya sé y se enojen conmigo o hablen con Darien._

 _Nuevamente tomaré un poco de maquillaje a mi mamá para ocultar mis moretones y sonreiré, no preocuparé a nadie de esa forma._

Solté el libro, se lo entregué a Michiru y salí del templo para despejar mi mente.

¿Fue mi error o es un mal entendido? Eso es algo que no puedo entender.

Aún si la pequeña Dama no hubiera venido al pasado y la princesa no supiera de su destino, la personalidad del príncipe no cambiaría. Un viaje al pasado no cambia nada, yo misma lo verifiqué. En la línea del tiempo original y en la segunda que se creó por la visita de la pequeña dama, el futuro es igual, en ambos se llega a la creación del utópico futuro que nos espera.

Debo repasar los hechos:

Primero la pequeña dama de la línea del tiempo original atravesó la puerta del pasado, creando de esa forma una línea del tiempo alterna.

Ambas líneas del tiempo son iguales en casi todo, exceptuando la batalla contra el clan Black Moon, la cual ocurre en el futuro de la línea del tiempo original y fue evitada en el futuro de la segunda línea del tiempo.

Nada más cambió, los reyes actúan exactamente igual. Tal vez se trata de algo temporal, eso debe ser. Debo mantener la calma, no puedo actuar improvisadamente por cosas como esta, si lo hago la existencia de la pequeña dama puede correr peligro.

Un golpe seco acompañado con el sonido de madera agrietándose, indicó que Haruka ya había leído lo indicado por Amy. Esperaré unos 15 minutos antes de entrar para evitar ser asesinada por una sailor histérica. Cuando pasaron los 15 minutos en mi reloj me decidí a entrar nuevamente, siendo víctima de la mirada asesina de Haruka, quien era sostenida por Michiru posiblemente como una medida de precaución.

-"Setsuna, siéntate aquí". Obedecí en silencio.

-"Habla ahora". Pidió Michiru con frialdad.

-"Creo que estamos mal interpretando la situación." Empecé reuniendo la mayor tranquilidad posible. "¿Qué bases tenemos para saber que estos no son más que eventos aislados? Tokio de Cristal es un reino próspero y no podemos interferir sin una razón válida". Un fuerte golpe me mandó al suelo, escuché golpes y tras algunos gritos mi atacante se alejó. Al levantar la mirada pude ver a la Sailor del fuego completamente roja por la furia y gritando obscenidades mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de Sailor Jupiter, las otras me miraban con odio.

-"¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Que nuestra princesa sea golpeada y violada es tan insignificante para ti? No tienes ningún derecho para llamarte su sailor". Gritó Sailor Venus con furia.

Yo también quiero a la princesa, en el Milenio de plata solía ser igual o incluso más amable que Rini, me visitó cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para tomar el té conmigo, hablaba conmigo de chicos y fui la primera a la que le habló de su amor por Endymion. Fue como la hermana menor que siempre deseé y lo sigue siendo en esta vida.

Cada vez que me encuentro con ella me hace sentir que soy más que un simple soldado, me hace olvidar mis horas de amargura y reír como si estuviera perfectamente bien. Es por ella que no estoy atascada en la puerta del tiempo las 24 horas del día, a espaldas de todos dio la orden de que yo debía vivir mi vida y solo frecuentar las puertas del tiempo si sentía algún tipo de alteración.

-"Yo moriría por la princesa, pero hay miles de personas que dependen de esta elección y la pequeña dama es una de ellas". Pude sentir las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas esta vez.

Siempre hay ocasiones como estas que sin duda alguna me hacen odiar mi trabajo, momentos en los que tengo que pensar en el bien colectivo por encima de mi propio deseo. Tokio de Cristal por encima de mi deseo por ayudar a la princesa. No tengo permitido hacer lo contrario a menos que la situación realmente lo amerite, es por eso que no pude informar a la reina de la inminente caída del Milenio de Plata.

-"¿Qué propones?" Pidió Michiru.

-"Quiero que leamos todo ese diario, evaluemos la situación y decidamos como proceder". Hablé sin dignarme a mirarlas.

El reino más próspero de toda la historia del universo y una niña dependen de la relación de los príncipes, así que no podemos actuar sin pensar.

-"¿Te refieres a castrar, torturar y asesinar al maldito Chiba?". Preguntó Haruka y debo admitir que esa solución era tentadora.

-"Solo si demuestra ser un desastre completo y no tenemos otra alternativa". Completé.

Todas observamos el pequeño libro en la mitad de la habitación, lo miramos fijamente sin poder esconder el miedo, la incertidumbre y la tristeza que ese pequeño e insignificante cuaderno guardaba en sus páginas. En espera de que mil demonios salieran de sus hojas escritas por nuestra querida princesa.

Creo que todas rezamos en silencio porque la situación no empeorara, que algo hubiera pasado o por lo menos evidencia de su felicidad. Queríamos saber que no le habíamos fallado más de lo que habíamos hecho en estas hojas que acabábamos de leer.

Suspiré profundamente y fui yo quien tomó nuevamente el libro, sería yo quien leería las páginas a las demás. Abrí aquel libro, semejante a la caja de pandora en espera de las desgracias ocultas en la desordenada letra de mi princesa. Toqué suavemente pequeñas manchas de sangre que distinguí entre sus páginas, contuve mi llanto y empecé a leer con todo el valor que pude reunir.

Hoy será el día que todos los errores que hemos cometido saldrán a luz.


End file.
